Let Me Help
by fififolle
Summary: Carson discovers why he and John activate the Chair in different ways, and then the Chair does something for him. BeckettChair vaguely.


** Author: Fififolle  
**  
**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun or something, I make no money etc. 

**Spoilers: **Hot Zone also Rising, The Storm, The Eye

**Pairing:** Beckett/Chair in a way…

(grateful thanks for permission from Seanait to use this ship!)

…plus a gratuitous dollop of McWeir, and a shadow of Grodin/Dumais.

**Beta:** Great beta from Dr Dredd – thank you!

**A/N:** This is set before and after Hot Zone.

**Summary: **Carson discovers why he and John activate the Chair in different ways, and then the Chair does something for him. A story in six short parts.

* * *

**Part 1 Connected **

"Aww, crap, not again…"

The crestfallen Dr Beckett resigned himself to his fate, sliding from his perching stool.

"Thank you, Doctor," Rodney McKay said brightly, as he indicated with exaggerated arms the path for his colleague. That path would be straight out the door, on their way to the Chair room.

"You know I don't like sitting on that thing…" Beckett's eyes pleaded with McKay, who seemed a little too perky today.

"Yes, yes, we all know that, but Sheppard is 'training'," he made quotations marks in the air with his fingers, "with Teyla, and Zelenka and I want to get some work done…now. We want to know more about the storm damage. Besides," McKay's voice lost its confident edge, "we'd like _you_ to do it today."

"You just want me because Sheppard probably threatened you with a P90 if you made him your guinea pig one more time."

McKay said nothing in reply, but hurriedly ushered Beckett out of the infirmary, and they were soon standing looking at the Chair. Radek Zelenka was huddled near the floor, in front of an open panel gaping with wires and circuits.

The Czech looked up, "Oh good, you are here. Let us begin."

McKay raised a knowing eyebrow at Zelenka and shooed Beckett towards the Chair.

"OK, OK, I'm going…"

The Scot slowly lowered himself into the Ancient device, and carefully placed his shaking hands over the indentations in the armrests. He sighed deeply. He didn't like trying to control this thing.

McKay smiled in growing satisfaction and proceeded to fiddle with various instruments and papers on the floor, as he got down on his haunches next to Zelenka. The two scientists shared happy glances, their tongues now practically hanging out with anticipation.

With a nod to Zelenka, McKay called up to Beckett, "Right, Doctor, on you go."

Eyes wide, Beckett cried, "What do you mean, on ye go? Go where? Do what?"

McKay made a rolling motion with his hand, "You know, just, switch it on…"

"But, I don't…is there something I should be thinking about?" Beckett's indignation had become confusion.

McKay sighed. "Look, Doc, when we ran a diagnostic after the, er, incident, with the control chair in Antarctica, we noticed that you affect the chair in a certain way. You seemed to allow power to all the systems. Not very powerfully, I admit, but never the less, the way you affect the chair might be very useful to us. We're hoping that you can do that to this chair also. You see, we figured you could help us check out where there is any storm damage, and maybe even find out what some of the systems do. So just, be a good boy, and switch it all on."

"Can't Sheppard do that?"

McKay swapped a nervous glance with Zelenka. They hadn't really wanted to make Beckett any more anxious.

"Er, no, not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?" squeaked Beckett.

Zelenka gave the punch line, "Sheppard can switch on what we want switched on. He does not appear to be able to access systems we have no knowledge of. We already tried with him. You, Dr Beckett, turn the whole city on." Zelenka's face was completely serious, and he pushed his glasses further onto his nose.

Beckett rolled his eyes and sank back onto the Chair. Just typical. Why him? He decided he might as well just get on with it, the sooner it was all over the better. Closing his eyes, he shuffled a little and tried to relax.

Right, just relax, try to think… city…systems… 

He felt the rush of, well, whatever it was a rush of, and through his closed lids he sensed the blue light, as the Chair seemed to…switch on, as it were. The Chair reclined and Beckett could feel himself losing…something…not consciousness, not his senses, just…something. It had never been a good feeling, not comfortable, to be losing…something. As if he became integral with the…Chair. No longer…himself. It was then he sensed the voice in his head for the first time.

What do you desire, Dr Beckett? 

If he had been able, he might have leapt from the Chair in an instant, screaming with fright. But he could not. His body did not respond. He felt…connected…in his mind. He responded to the soft, feminine voice.

_Who are you? How do you know my name?_

_I am the Chair. I know you, you are with me._

_With you?_

_I have joined with your mind._

_Oh._

_You wish to access city systems?_

_Yes, but… why are you talking to me?_

_You cannot access these systems on your own. I must assist you._

_Why? How come?_

_I do not know. I have never experienced one like you. You are not like the others._

_You mean the Ancients? No. I suppose I'm not. But neither is Sheppard._

_Major Sheppard. His connection is strong. He controls me at will. I do not communicate with him. He does not… require me, as you do._

_Oh._

_His will overpowers me and I must perform his wishes. It is how I was made. It is all I have known. Until now. Until you._

_Oh. Right. And I…?_

_You allow power to flow, and if you show me your desires I can help you carry out your tasks. But I must assist you to focus the power. You must show me what you want to do. Now, I need your guidance._

_Fine. That's fine. But Rodney and Radek want to know what some of the systems do; they want to try stuff out._

_Are they the ones interfering with my…circuits?_

_Yes. Er…Sorry._

_Ask them where they wish to…try._

Beckett sensed himself being released. He found himself able to talk, at least he felt he could if he tried. He was just afraid to open his mouth.

"Em, gentlemen," he cleared his throat. "Tell me where in the city you want me to access."

McKay glanced up disinterestedly. "It's OK, Beckett, everything is on. We're just running the diagnostics and…Wait! What do you mean? You can power stuff up?"

"Em. Yes, I think so. I just need to know, you know, which floor or whatever…" His voice trailed off, as he felt weak from the anxiety of what he was experiencing. _I need to tell them. I don't want to do this._

Rodney was too excited to notice Beckett's washed out look. "East pier! First floor! That hexagonal chamber – lets' see what's in there, wanted to know forever!"

Beckett found himself drawn back into the connection, but this time it was like a soothing balm applied to his thoughts. And yet, it remained a disturbing loss of self.

_Do not be afraid. You cannot be harmed. My purpose is to serve. _

He felt his image of the location Rodney had given him being drawn from his mind, unable to block it, unable to take control. But it was not an unpleasant sensation, merely logical.

"Yayhay!" Rodney's yelped ecstatically and Zelenka punched the air. The two scientists soon had their noses almost touching the laptops as they investigated the power surge.

Zelenka looked up, "Good work, Dr Beckett. Please continue."

Beckett was ensconced in a cocoon of peace as the Chair fed him soothing sensations. It rankled a little, to be so…out of control. But after some time, he felt himself slip into a deep sleep.

Rodney was pumping Zelenka's hand up and down. "This is so great. Elizabeth is going to love this!"

The two scientists finished sealing the panel and packing the equipment.

"You can get up now, Beckett. We're through. Can't bear to leave, huh?" Rodney turned to face the Chair, to find a peaceful Carson sleeping in the gently humming, glowing Chair.

Exchanging confused and amused glances with Zelenka, McKay gave Beckett a shake. "Time to go, Doc, or should I say Sleepy?"

The Chair returned to an upright position and Beckett woke up.

"Eh? What? Oh, right. Time to go…" Beckett was a little dazed, but felt much better than he had done whilst connected. At least, he thought he did. He wasn't sure.

"You OK to get back to the infirmary on your own, Doc? Good. Zelenka and I have work to do." Without waiting for an answer, McKay practically skipped out the door.

Zelenka cast an apologetic glance at Beckett, and finding nothing to keep him there, hurried after McKay.

**Part 2 Help Me **

**Two days later…**

Beckett collapsed onto his bunk, squeezing his eyelids with his fingers, and running the hand roughly down over his face.

"Oh Lord," he whispered. Five people dead. Nanovirus from hell. He had felt more than useless today. The pain of the loss was overpowering. Working for the last three hours with Rodney on the origins of the nanovirus had eased his shattered confidence a little, but now, alone, his mind throbbed with replays of the tragedy.

Restless, he rose, and a long shower washed away some of the guilt. Perhaps he was just pushing it into a dark recess of his mind? As he towelled himself dry, and pulled on a few clothes, he realised he felt very alone. He needed some company, he knew that much. He wanted a little sympathy. Who was going to provide it?

_Rodney? He's just lost five of his team. Don't suppose he actually wants to talk about anything that isn't technical, not with me, that's for sure. Peter? Bloody hell, he's lost Dumais. Damn. Damn._

Then a thought flashed across his mind. That feeling. That peace.

_But…no control. I shouldn't…it's not..._

In spite of himself, he had left his room and was half way to the Chair room before he could tell he was moving.

As he settled back onto the instantly responsive Chair, Beckett could feel himself losing all guilt and fears.

**Part 3 A Very Bad Day**

"Elizabeth?"

McKay had stopped by her office after he'd finished up in the lab with Beckett. After the hell of the last eight hours, he was completely exhausted. But he wanted to make sure Elizabeth was OK, after, well, a very bad day. He and Beckett had stopped by with their preliminary nanovirus findings before they'd eaten, and it did not look like a happy encounter between her and Sheppard. It was now about an hour later, and he wondered whether she might already have gone to bed.

In the half-light, he made her out, on the chair at the far end of the room. She looked up to meet his eyes, and burst into tears.

Rushing over to crouch down by her side, he called, "Elizabeth! Hey, hey, hey, there now. Please don't cry…" He patted her arm gently, a little unsure of how to handle this…

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just, you know, had a bad day."

He fished a large cotton hanky from his pocket and offered it to her. Seeing her hesitate, he pouted, "It's clean!"

She took it and blew her nose. She wiped her eyes and gave him a faint smile.

"Thanks, Rodney. I'm just so glad you're OK."

"Yeah, me too. Not dying seems to have kept me from cracking up. Still, bad, bad day."

McKay had never seen her so rattled. She actually looked…drained. He knew she'd got to know Dumais quite well through Grodin. The events of the day had clearly taken their toll. He could not think of a worse day, and there had been several contenders for that inglorious title since they had arrived in the Pegasus galaxy.

There was a crackle of static in Elizabeth's earpiece.

"Dr Weir. Bates here. There appears to be something…unusual…in the jumper bay. I think you should get up here."

Rodney took Elizabeth's hand, giving it a squeeze as he helped her to stand. They hurried out and up the stairs.

**Part 4 An Offering**

Weir and McKay stared at the five objects in the middle of the jumper bay. They were long, rectangular pods, each seemingly unique, varying at around five or six feet long. All were a couple of feet wide, and a couple of feet high. They were green/blue, metallic, and intricately patterned and textured. They were beautiful and quite remarkable. McKay found he could not form an explanation.

"What are they?" McKay whispered in awe. "Where did they come from?"

Bates answered briskly, "They were not here when we passed by an hour ago. I called you when we found them just now. They all have a name on them…"

He indicated to a small perfectly formed panel near the top of the closest object.

McKay leaned forward and read out loud, in a strained voice, "Suzanne Johnson." He felt a cold chill through his bones, and turned to face Elizabeth, "They're coffins."

Bates caught Elizabeth deftly as she fainted away. McKay tapped his earpiece, "Beckett, please respond!"

Getting no answer, he gestured to Bates, "Find Beckett. I'll stay here with Elizabeth! Oh, and get the medical team to bring a stretcher."

Bates opened his mouth, but McKay countered in frustration, "Look, we're quite safe," he pointed at the airman partnering Bates, "He's here, and we all know who these coffins are for. If any more appear, I'll let you know. Now go and find Beckett!"

They swapped places, McKay crouching down next to Elizabeth. Bates said a few words to the airman, and then jogged out of the jumper bay.

McKay touched his palm to Elizabeth's forehead. He could hear her gentle, regular breathing. He enjoyed a moment he might never have had, close to her side. His eyes strayed to the coffins. Quite remarkable. He wondered what they were going to do with them, once they…

A soft moan and a shift beneath his hands caused him to focus on Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, can you hear me? Are you OK?"

Her eyes fluttered open, and slowly focussed on McKay. "Rodney. Ye..es. I'm fine. What happened…? Oh, yes…" she lifted herself up on her elbows and looked at the strange vessels.

"Come on, let's get you down to the infirmary…"

"No! I want to stay! Can't I just…sit for a while?"

McKay grumbled and fussed as he helped her to sit up with her back against his side. With one arm wrapped around her shoulders, he proceeded to call up Zelenka and Dr Biro.

**Part 5 Admission**

"Thanks Grodin. I've found him, right where the blip said. He appears to be OK. Sorry to get you up."

"_That's OK, Sergeant Bates. I wasn't sleeping."_

"No, I suppose not. I'm…really sorry, you know?"

"_Yes. I know. Thank You."_

Bates crossed the room and nudged Beckett. The doctor was fast asleep in the chair, bathed in a blue light.

"Eh? What? Oh, Bates. Crap. What's up?"

"Thanks a lot, doc. Anyway, you're right. Something is up. You're needed in the jumper bay."

Beckett walked nervously into the large chamber. An airman was standing at ease on the far side. The five objects came into view. Coffins, Bates has said. He couldn't believe his eyes. They were utterly exquisite. The sheen on them was spellbinding, a wondrous blue green. Zelenka had opened one, it appeared hollow, and he was examining the inner surface. McKay was sitting on the ground, Elizabeth was too, and seemed to be…leaning against the Canadian.

"Beckett, where have you been? Come and check on Elizabeth. She…fainted. And what do you think of these?" he waved at the coffins.

As he conducted an examination of Dr Weir, Beckett listened to McKay explaining what they had discovered.

"So, Dr Biro thinks the sensors in the mortuary could easily have provided the necessary data. And we have to conclude that the city simply…made them. What do you make of that?"

"You'll be fine, Dr Weir, it was an understandable shock after what happened today, yesterday," Beckett glanced at his watch. He stood up and rubbed both hands over his face.

"Rodney, I've something to tell you." He could feel the blood leave his feet.

"Yeah, fire away," McKay helped Elizabeth to stand. She brushed herself down with confident strokes.

"I think I may have had something to do with these…coffins." Beckett sighed.

McKay, Elizabeth and Zelenka stared at the self-conscious medic.

"What?"

"I think that the Chair made them, because of me." Beckett's eyes were downcast.

"The Chair?" McKay was incredulous.

"Aye. You see, after I left you, I spent some time in the Chair."

Zelenka and McKay developed slack jaws at this incongruity.

"Well, I just felt…anyway, I'll explain later. But when I left the Chair, I sensed that it had done something…for me, and how I felt about the people we lost today. I thought it had just made me feel better. I didn't realise it had actually _done_ something." Beckett shrugged.

McKay was finding it hard to comprehend what Beckett was saying. "Are you suggesting the Chair wanted to do this," he indicated the objects behind him, "to make you feel better?"

"Well, maybe. I don't know." But he did know. How could he explain it?

"Right. Well. I hope it has. Made you feel better, that is. It's not going to be a lot of comfort to some people." McKay regretted his venom instantly, seeing Beckett's pained expression.

"Well," McKay added in amends, "They are kind of pretty. Dr Biro is very grateful for them, anyway." He patted his pockets and glanced around edgily. "Right, mystery solved for now. Well, if you will all excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep. Zelenka, shout if you need me, OK?"

Zelenka waved without looking up, intent on his note taking. McKay ever so briefly touched Elizabeth's upper arm, giving her a concerned smile, and headed out of the jumper bay. He paused at the door, turning around.

"Beckett. I want to see you first thing in the morning, in the Chair room. You too, Zelenka, we're going to need to check this out."

Beckett nodded resignedly. He didn't feel at all good about being under McKay's scrutiny, but he knew he had no choice. He watched McKay as he disappeared from view.

Elizabeth sensed the Scot's disquiet, and placed a hand on Beckett's arm. "Are you all right, Carson?"

He lifted his eyes to hers. "Aye, Doctor Weir. I'm fine. It's just a bit strange, having the Chair respond to me, read my thoughts. We were _connected_."

She frowned, trying to understand. "Ancient technology is beyond us in many ways, Carson. We need to be careful."

"I know. I shouldn't have gone to the Chair tonight. Look what it did. Something more sinister could have happened. I'm sorry."

She cocked her head to one side, "Do you sense danger or malice from the Chair?"

"No!" he vehemently answered, "Definitely not. But, I can't be sure, can I?"

Elizabeth took hold of Beckett's hands. "Indeed. Now, you'd better go and get some rest, and…_talk_ to Rodney in the morning. I know he's not always the most…understanding of characters, but you need to trust him. Make sure you tell him everything. We need to be sure the Chair is not harmful to you, or us."

"I know. And I will. Thank you, Doctor." _It's not going to be easy._

Beckett placed a hand under Elizabeth's elbow and steered her towards the exit. "Bed for you as well, Doctor Weir. You need a jolly good rest too."

**Part 6 Farewell**

The wind blew gustily across the hillside. After the last of the coffins was lowered into the graves, and the final words had been spoken, the little groups of people began to dissipate. Each person moving slowly around, meeting a friend, moving on, hushed tones here and there, words of sympathy and gentle handshakes.

Rodney was ever close to Elizabeth's shoulder, as she did her duty. Zelenka and Ford stood, silently, side by side. Carson stood alone, at the edge of the group, until Peter approached him and talked quietly with him for a long time.

They would return from the mainland changed. Beckett knew he would never be the same again.

* * *


End file.
